The Banished Daughter
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: Kori is a Forbidden child. The angels want her dead. If she dies...something bad will happen. HieiOC Rated for language and stuff. Title given to me by KooriKitsune
1. Chapter 1

Sorry! New story. I kinda got bored and came up with this. I kinda (kinda as in not very much) like this one. OH! And I changed my name back to my original name from M0nk3ys wi11 Ru13 th3 W0r1d (or however the fuck i spelled that).

**Disclaimer:** Only gonna say this once. Don't own YYH. Kori belongs to Th3 Shad0w Alch3mist. I do happen to own everything else.

_Chapter 1_

_I don't want you to be killed._

**If fate wants my death to happen, I will be killed. There's nothing you can do about it.**

_Can you blame a friend for her concern about a friend?_

**Possibly.**

Sigh. _You never change._

**Is this a bad thing?**

_Possibly._

**You never change either.**

_Don't want to. So... Can you at least _try_ to be careful?_

**I suppose.**

_Thanks, Kori._

**Whatever, Syd.**

Kori woke up after her usual dream conversation with her only true friend. It was her usual routine. A never changing cycle.

As always, Kori looked at her reflection in the slow-running river she usually slept near. The moon was reflected in the water abover her head. Her pale skin had an eery glow to it from the moonlight. Her black hair shone with a slight silver glow, also from the moonlight. Her gray eye could be seen glaring at herself. Her red eye was glaring too.

She was half angel and half hellfire demon. The Forbidden Child of the angels. Her only friend was a full-blooded angel.

She sighed. _I wonder when they'll send someone to kill me... And who._

Syd was the rebellious angel, the one that always got into trouble, mostly for her hyperactive tendancies. Her biggest offence: having Kori as a friend.

Kori stood up, still glaring at her reflection. She felt a presence she didn't know. Not whatever's energy signal, but the whatever itself. She turned and came face-to-face with a certain fire demon.

"Who are you?" Kori asked.

"That's not important," Hiei said. "You're coming with me."

"Why should I?" Kori questioned.

"It's for your protection."

"From what?"

"The angels."

"Hn."

"Are you going to come willingly?"

"No."

Kori's answer really didn't take Hiei by suprise. The Jagan bearer drew his katana; Kori pulled her dagger from her belt. And so they fought. (I'm not gonna do anything with that)

After three hours, Kori was knocked out. And so she was brought to Spirit World.

Okie dokie. That's this. Review if you would. So... I'll be going after this "improtant" update on The Tournament of No Reason. I still need 5 characters if anyone would like me to update that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Kori? Why are you back in our dream conversation?_

**Some bastard knocked me out.**

_Oh. Can I ask a stupid question?_

**Even if I said no, you would anyway.**

_True. Did it hurt?_

_I said it was gonna be a stupid question._

**And you wonder why you get into some much trouble.**

_Heh heh_

**I'm waking up now..**

_Okay, fine. Leave me here all alone._

**Syd, you're an idiot.**

_Isn't it grand?_

**No.**

Kori woke up in a room she didn't know.

The walls of the room were painted blood red. The curtains on the window were made of thick black velvet. A small sliver of sunlight shone beneath them. The blankets and sheets on the bed Kori was laying on were black.

Hiei was in one of the corners, watching her. "Come on." He walked over to the door.

Kori let her curiousity get the better of her and followed him to Koenma's office.

In the office, Koenma was going through his paperwork as fast as he could. Jorge was running around, trying to catch the paperwork that was flying all over the room.

Kori and Hiei raised an eyebrow at the scene. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabaka weren't even paying attention. Kurama was reading; Yusuke and Kuwabaka were armwrestling. Kori and Hiei waited against the wall to the left of the door.

**Meanwhile in Makai**

A girl who looked about 15 stood on the edge of a cliff, the wind blowing through her long gold-brown hair. Her blue eyes were cold as they scanned the ocean below the cliff. What she was looking for only she knew.

Suddenly, a head popped up from under the water. The girl's eyes warmed up slightly as she recognized who the head beloned to.

The head belonged to a boy who looked about the girl's age. He had a messy mop of black hair and lime green eyes.

"Hey, Syd!" the boy called up to the girl. "Come on down! The water's warm!"

"That can be heard two ways, Tarro," the girl, Syd, called down to her friend.

"You know which one I meant!" the boy, Tarro, yelled. He sounded slightly annoyed.

Syd laughed quietly. Even though the laugh was quiet it still carried down to Tarro on the wind.

"So, you coming down?" Tarro asked. Syd shrugged and jumped.

She landed a good 12 feet away from the cliff, which was about six feet from Tarro, who was gaping at her.

"How'd you do that?" he asked incredulously.

Syd laughed. "I have no idea really," she said. "I've never jumped this far from a stand still before." She fell silent.

"Syd, give it up," Tarro reprimanded. "There's nothing you can do about it. I'm not even an angel and I know that!"

"I'm sorry, Tarro," Syd mumbled. "I can't help it. Kori was my first friend and is my best friend."

Tarro sighed. He couldn't win with this girl. "Can you at least try not to show it?" he asked. "I don't wanna see my friend killed."

"Whatever, dude," Syd muttered. Tarro heaaved an annoyed sigh.

"I should go now," he said suddenly. "My pack's probably looking for me."

"Okay," Syd said. "I'll see ya later then."

"Yep."

Both swam to the shore. Syd would have sprouted wings and flown, but that didn't work too well when she was wet. They mocked a tearful good-bye before going their seprate ways.

Back in Koenma's office...

Koenma finally took notice of Hiei and Kori. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Half an hour," Kori said, for some reason having kept track of time. It was a strange habit she had picked up from Syd.

"O-kay..." Koenma said uncertainly. More certainly he asked, "Do you have any idea why I had you brought here?"

"Not really."

"I know you are the Forbidden Child of the angels," Koenma said, "but do you know that if you are killed, it could mean the end of the three worlds?" Kori raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Then why would they want me dead?" she asked.

"Most of them don't know about that truth," Koenma answered. "In fact, there is only ONE that does." Kori snorted.

"Who then?"

"I think her name was Syd."

Kori's eyes widened ever so slightly. No one other than Hiei and Kurama noticed. "The normally hyperactive trouble maker?" Kori asked. Koenma nodded.

Kori knew, _knew_, that no one would listen to Syd. The normally hyperactive trouble maker wasn't always the most reliable source of information and her position among the angels was fairly low.

"And what are you going to do with me then?" the black haired half angel asked.

"You and the boys are going to Genkai's temple in the human world (don't ask why i put the last 4 words there cuz i really got no clue)," Koenma said. "From there, it's up to you, the boys, Yukina, and Genkai."

The toddler opened a portal and the five in his office went through it.

* * *

Well...there's chapter 2... OK...I'm done... 


	3. Chapter 3

Edited. The differences are mostly at the bottom, but that was the reason I was editing this at all. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a new chapter written this week. I'm not making any promises.

_Chapter 3_

**At the bottom of Genkai's Evil Staircase of Doom for Those With Asthma**

Kori raised an eyebrow at the remarkably high number of stairs that made up Genkai's Evil Staircase of Doom for Those With Asthma. She followed the lead of the others and walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they all saw Genkai and Yukina while I came up with the question of why Koenma couldn't just open a portal that would bring them to the top of the stairs instead of the bottom.

Genkai gave Kori a quick look over. "You must be Kori," the old woman said, recieving a nod from the person she mentioned. "I am Genkai. This is my temple and you will do what I say for the time that you are staying here." _So you say,_ Kori thought as she nodded absently.

"Hello," Yukina said. "I'm Yukina." She bowed slightly. Kori returned the gesture.

"Someone show her to a room," Genkai ordered. Kori followed Hiei to her room. Why Hiei? No clue really. Just felt like making him do what Genkai had told someone to do. Hiei left Kori to herself.

Kori looked around the room. The room was a decent size with black walls. The furniture was all dark wood. There were two good-sized windows, one with a window seat. The curtains on the window with the window seat had blood red curtains, the other black. The bedding was blood red as well.

Kori laid down on the bed and stared up at the black ceiling, which had blood red swirly things on it. After a while she fell asleep, lapsing into her dream conversation.

_Sleeping of your own will this time?_ The amusement in Syd's voice was unmistakable.

**Shut up, Syd.**

_Nah, I don't think I will. In fact, I know I won't._

**I can't win.**

_That is insulting, my friend._

**Do I look like I care?**

_Well, this is just a guess, seein' as I can't see your face, but no._

**Insanity must be bliss.**

_Let something drive you insane and find out._

**I have a question.**

_You don't need to tell me you have a question; just ask it._

**Fine. Is it true that you are the only angel demon who knows what will happen if I'm killed? **

_Yes, but I learned from a friend of mine some time after you left when I told him why I wasn't my usual smile-y self._

**You have friends?**

_I have two, thank you very much. And, as far as I can figure out on my own, that is more than your one friend, my friend._

**And your point is...?**

Sigh. _Nevrmind. Anyway, I've been sleeping for over 13 hours, so I must leave you now. I'm the main attraction at today's trial._

**13!? Go. ...Why are you on trial? **

_I have no idea. The elders didn't feel the need to tell me, apparently._

Sighs. **Go.**

_Later._

**Makai. 5 Minutes Later.**

The village elders sat on their cirular cushions in the court house. They tried everyone who broke the laws of the angels, no matter how insignificant the crime. And among the insignificant crimes was murder. Lord only knows why.

Syd stood in front of the three elders. She was on trial. For what she didn't know. Her eyes held no emotion, as she had been taught. Why angels were taught to be emotionless is beyond me so just go with it. (I don't seem to know much about in this chapter...)

The only female elder spoke first. She had long white blond hair that fell in waves around her lightly tanned face and light green eyes. "We have heard that you have made a friend outside of the angel demons. Is this true?"

"So what if it is?" Syd answered. Her defensive tone seemed to be the answer to the question as the middle elder, also the oldest and most powerful of the three, sighed.

He told her, "You will have to be punished. You know the law." He brushed his long white hair out of one of his dark eyes that never seemed to miss anything.

"She doesn't listen to the law have the time anyway." This came from the third and final elder. His black eyes were narrowed in a glare directed at the girl on trial. The comment only served to get a smirk from said girl. Only Syd knew why she acted as she did.

"True," the main (the oldest) elder agreed. "We'll ignore that for now." He looked directly at Syd. "We have decided your punishment some time ago. It shall be for all of your crimes. If you return successfully, you will return to your former rank in our society."

"And my punishment would be...?" Syd trailed off at the end, waiting for one of the elders to elaborate. She wasn't really interested in regaining her rank (She was among the lowest ranked at the moment, and her original rank wasn't much higher), but she decided to humor the elders.

The female elder delivered the news. "Your punishment... is to kill Kori."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, everybody!! I finally got inspired to write this chapter. Don't know how, but I'm not sure that matters. Anywhatzit, this chapter doesn't have much of Kori in it, but it explains some stuff that I wanna put in in the future. So read it, then review it and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Kori or the name of the elders, though I own the elders themselves. I do own Syd, Tarro, this story and the word "anywhatzit."

Chapter 4

Syd stared blankly at the elders. They were staring at her expectantly. What kind of reaction did they expect from her? She thought for a minute. Then she asked, "Do you know what will happen if she dies?"

The female elder, whom I have decided to name Eimelle with the help of a friend, snorted. "What could possily happen? That abomination should never have existed!" she declared. The other two elders nodded in agreement.

Syd resisted the urge to punch the elder as hard as she could. She didn't have a death wish at the moment. "I don't suppose you've heard the prophecy, Lady Eimelle? Lords Kaze and Irius?"

When all three of the elders shook their heads, she continued. "In an apparently long forgotten time, the hellfire demons and the angels had a tentative friendship. Then one day, a prophecy was made by the hellfire demons that broke the two races apart. The angels, who had never beleived in mating with the hellfire demons, found the prophecy absolutely absurd, but parts of it turned out to be true." She stopped for a second, trying to remember the exact wording of the prediction.

Then she recounted, "'One day, there will be a demon of both angel and hellfire heritage. The angels will shun and eventually banish this child that will be left with them and holds the fate of Makia in her being. If she is destroyed, the angels will cease to exist within 10 days. Without the angels to balance them, the hellfire demons will destroy all of Makai.'" (Not the best prophecy, but it works.) She looked at each of the elders in turn. Two of the three looked ready to laugh. Syd allowed a small scowl to form on her face. "I should've expexted this reaction."

That was when Eimelle and Kaze, the black-eyed elder, burst out laughing. When he was calm enough, Kaze said, "You actually believe that? That is the most absurd thing you have ever said, Sydney." Syd's scowl deepened at the use of her full name.

"The angels and hellfire demons have never had any sort of friendship," added Eimelle.

Irius, the eldest elder, silenced them both with a look. "Stranger things have happened," he said softly, his piercing gaze directed at Syd. Kaze and Eimelle stared at him incredulously. Syd looked at him, hardly daring to hope that he believed the story. "I believe that she believes the story she has just told us. Personally, I believe that the two races she spoke of were once friends, tentatively, of course, but friends nonetheless. Something broke them apart; I do not believe it was a prophecy, for I do not believe in them."

Silence followed his announcement. Syd occupied herself with visions of beating the old man senseless. How dare he get her hopes up! If only she were allowed to hit any one of the elders...

Eimelle broke the silence. "Then what broke them apart?" She asked the question out of a mix of curiousity and resentment. She resented the idea of the enemy races having ever been of friendly terms, but she was curious all the same about Irius's belief.

Irius shrugged. "The hellfire demons and the angels are known to have some vastly different beliefs," he answered. "It could have been that, but no one can truly be sure." He turned his attention back to Syd. "You, child, are the only known angel to believe in a hellfire prophecy. I cannot, however, accept that as a reason for you not to accept your punishment. Beliefs--"

Syd cut the man off. "Should not be stated in the court house when one is unwilling to accept their punishment. I know and you can skip the lecture." She decided to drop any attempt at being respectful. After all, being respectful just wasn't her thing. The elders looked shocked at her disrespect.

Each launched into a different lecture, none of which recieved any attention. When they had finished, Irius announced, "You will accept and complete your punishment or be declared banished from this village." His tone left no room for arguement.

Syd nodded stiffly then turned on her heel, storming from the court house. She walked from the middle of the village she no longer called home to the edge of it to her house. She grumbled to herself all the while. Once inside, she collected everything she valued or needed and placed them in a sack.

Satisfied, she left the village, never planning to return.

**Genkai's Temple. Kori's Room**

Kori rolled onto her side in her sleep. She hated it when Syd wasn't around to talk to, because then she was haunted by nightmares of her past. Having been shunned and beaten by the hellfire demons, and shunned by all the angels, with the exeption of Syd, she wasn't pleased with the idea of watching every painful moment of her past.

She never could pull herself out of her nightmares without help. That was what pissed her off the most: the feeling of helplessness. It only existed while she was asleep, but the fact that it existed at all gave her a feeling of shame that refused to go away.

Then her mind went black. Slowly an image started to form. A figure appeared even more slowly. When it spoke, the ethereal vision of Syd was fully formed.

_I'm not gonna be here long, because I'm not tired, but I felt you should know something._

**And that would be...?**

_I am now officially banished from the village._

**Why?**

_I decided that I'd rather not have to kill you to regain my former rank. Didn't really see the point of killing a friend for something that stupid._

**At least you have a place in the world.**

_Kori, you _do_ have a place in the world. You just haven't found it yet. You will one day._

**If you say so.**

Sigh. _Gotta run. You should probably wake up now._

**Yeah...**

The next thing Kori saw was the ceiling of her room at Genkai's temple. She sat up slowly and looked around, half forgetting where she was and why. When she remembered what she wanted to know, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand through her waist-length hair then fixing her bangs so they covered her red eye.

She walked out of her room to find Kurama standing there, looking like he was about to knock. They both blinked. "What do you want?" Kori asked. She knew she sounded rude, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be there, after all, so it wasn't like she wanted them to like her.

"Are you hungry?" Kurama asked, completely ignoring her rudeness. "Dinner is ready." Kori shook her head, only to be betrayed by the growling of her stomach. Kurama smiled and gestured for her to follow him.

Grumbling to herself, she followed, cursing her traitorous stomach all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, this is out way earlier than I thought it was gonna be. Especially since I gave it a hopeful Aug. 20. Go me. (does a happy dance) I know it's been a wicked long time since I updated this, but it was writer's block and school. Mostly school, cuz my grades got me grounded for most of the year. I wrote this chapter in two days and it's been a long time since I even looked at the story so if it's not so good... I'm sorry.

Well, read it and review it, if ya wanna.

Oh, and I don't own Twilight.

--

**Chapter 5**

Kori had to admit, Yukina was a good cook. She wasn't going to admit that out loud, of course, but still, the food was good.

After dinner, she found herself in the living room with Team Urameshi, Genkai and Yukina. How _that_ had happened, she wasn't sure. But Genkai had some interesting books, like Twilight. Why the old woman had it was a mystery that no one cared about enough to solve.

Kori started reading it whether Genkai cared if she did or not. Honestly, the old woman didn't care; she was too busy kicking Yusuke's ass at video games to really notice anyway. She was halfway through the book when the power went out due to a thunder storm.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke shouted. "I was gonna win that one!!"

"Sure you were, Yusuke," Genkai said flatly. Yusuke growled something unintelligible. Kori sighed inaudibly and closed the book. She'd figure out what page she was on when the lights came back on.

Suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara started arguing over something stupid. Kori heard Hiei make a disgusted noise and smirked. She agreed with him completely. She wondered vaguely how Syd was doing with her banishment. Being an angel had its disadvantages, like being avoided because demons thought they were going to be "purified" and then preached to.

Kori got up and made her way back to the room she had been given. It didn't take long and she managed not to crash into anything. Once in the pitch black room she flopped down on the bed and sighed. All she wanted to do was go back home to Makai, even if all she ever did was wander the realm aimlessly in hopes of a place that would at least tolerate her. But being both of the two most hated races in the demon world made that damn near impossible.

Kori sighed again and decided that she'd just sleep until some better option came up.

--

Syd was also sleeping and had transformed the usually black background into a forest. The forest was an exact replica of the forest she was sleeping in at the moment.

_Kooooooriiii!! I'm boooooored!!_

Sweatdrop. **And…?**

_There's nothing to do!!_

**What are you complaining about? I'm stuck in the human world because that dipshit prince doesn't think I can take care of myself.**

_Hmm... That does sound like it would suck…But still I'm more important than you in my own mind! O_

Kori shook her head. She wondered why Syd had chosen the forest as the background for the dreamscape. Then again, she didn't really care why her friend had chosen it; it was comforting. It reminded her of the forest she usually hid in.

_This is the forest you used to hide in._

**I hate it when you do that!!** It was seriously annoying when someone could read your thoughts when they weren't even in the same world. Syd laughed, blue eyes sparkling. Kori shook her head, allowing one of her rare half-smiles to show.

_You know you love me._

**Whatever you say.**

_Meanie. I no like you no more. _Syd pouted, arms crossed and back turned.

Kori sweatdropped again and shook her head. Syd would be Syd, she supposed. **Grow up.**

_NEVER!! NO!! I DON'T WANNA!!_ Syd turned back to her friend so quickly she fell out of the tree. _Oww._

**Moron.**

_Yes I am._

**At least you know. **Kori had to wonder again how Syd had survived for so long. It was a miracle (or torture, depending on how one wanted to look at it).

Syd stuck her tongue out. _I'm gonna go now. Byez._

**Oh, just go already. **Kori waved a hand dismissively as Syd waved good-bye. Syd faded from the dreamscape. The forest background faded away as well, to be replaced by the river scene this story started out at.

The hellfire angle sighed. She knew no nightmares would come to haunt her. (Syd just had that effect on people. The only nightmares that would come after talking to the angel concerned the angel herself, mad cackling and onions.) Still, Syd's familiar presence was comforting when any situation was beyond her control.

It really made her wish that Koenma would have let her be.

Now that she was thinking, she wondered about Team Urameshi, Genkai and Yukina. She knew that they'd protect her (if she decided to let them, but that was a little bit out there), but she didn't believe that it was because they wanted to. Then again, Yukina would probably want to, but that was just who she was. Kurama… eh, he'd probably want to. Hiei, hell no. Kuwabara, probably. Yusuke, probably not. Genkai, also probably not.

Kori sighed and laid back on the dreamscape grass. She'd try to run tomorrow. For now, she'd just sleep. And so, she fell into the comforting arms of a dreamless sleep with one last unexpected thought:

The boys could save her from an enemy, but could they save her from herself?

--

So whatcha think? Reviews and constructive critisism are nice, flame will be saved for winter to keep me warm at night. Hopefully the next chapter will be out by August. Until then, bye.


End file.
